warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchkit (MV)
|pastaffie = ThunderClanRevealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 |age = Unknown |death =Drowned |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: |namesl = Patchkit |familyt =Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Siblings: |familyl =Appledusk Mapleshade Larchkit Petalkit Shyheart, Applefrost, Willownose |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Mapleshade's Vengeance |deadbooks = None}} Patchkit is a pale patched ginger-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Mapleshade mentions to Crookedstar Patchkit, Larchkit and Petalkit, although they are not mentioned by name. She says that they had drowned while she was trying to get them across the river to RiverClan territory, swept away by the river. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit are first mentioned, though not by name, when the medicine cat sees their father in the way they hold their heads and tails. Mapleshade and her kits are banished from ThunderClan, and in desperation, she and her kits try to cross the river. However, the river has overflowed from the rain, and although Mapleshade almost died trying to save them, the three siblings get washed away down the river. In the Novellas Mapleshade's Vengeance :Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit are born to Mapleshade of ThunderClan and Appledusk of RiverClan, although everyone thinks that their father is the deceased Birchface. Three sunrises after they are born, the ThunderClan leader Oakstar visits him and his family in the nursery. Although their eyes are not yet opened, the kits cannot resist the smell of a strange cat and squirm towards the leader before he nudges them back towards their mother. When Frecklewish says she can clearly see Birchface in each of them, Mapleshade looks down at her kits, noting that they were not the same shade of brown that Birchface had been, but with the exception of Patchkit, who is ginger and white like his mother. :Not too long after, Patchkit is lying in the curve of Mapleshade's belly outside of the nursery as they watch Petalkit and Larchkit playing with a bundle of dry moss. Mapleshade asks Patchkit if he wants to join in with his siblings, but he shakes his head and says that he is fine where he is. Snuggling in closer, Patchkit tells his mother that he needs to keep her warm, blinking up at his mother with anxious green eyes. Having to stifle a purr of laughter, Maplesahde assures her son that he is doing a great job at doing so, and she might have to share him with the elders to keep them warm. Eyes wide in alarm, Patchkit protests that he wants to stay her her forever and ever, even when he is an apprentice. Nuzzing the top of his head Mapleshade reminds him that he won't be an apprentice for another four moons and by then he'll be so big and strong he'll be glad to start his apprentice training. Burying his face in her chest fur, Patchkit mutters that he won't and he never wants to leave her. :Soon enough his brother and sister end up destroying the dry moss, Larchkit prodding the pile of brown with his paw. Rabbitfur wanders over to the kits, sniffing that they've killed it and asks if they want to play a different game. While he teaches them the jumping game, Patchkit squeaks that Rabbitfur is really bossy, and rolls over with a squawk when Mapleshade jumps up to intervene. She hisses at Rabbitfur that she will not have any cat judge her kits before they are even warriors, calling Patchkit to her, and he scampers over quickly. Saying she thinks they need to stretch their legs outside of the camp, Patchkit's eyes beome huge as he remembers that kits are not supposed to leave the camp. Mapleshade reassures him they will be perfecty safe, because she is with them. Following her, Larchkit boasts that he will catch a badge while Petalkit retorts that she will watch the badger eat him first. Patchkit runs at Mapleshade's heels, whimpering to his mother to not let a badger eat him. She pauses to lick his ears, promising she will never let anything bad happen to him before ushering them into the branches. : Trivia *Victoria Holmes revealed Patchkit's name on a personal letter to a fan, along with the name of their siblings. *Patchkit is half RiverClan, because his father, Appledusk, is a RiverClan cat. Family Members '''Father:' :Appledusk: Mother: :Mapleshade: Sister: :Petalkit: Brother: :Larchkit: Half-Siblings: :Shyheart: :Applefrost: :Willownose: Half-nephew: :Shellheart: Great-Half-nephews: :Oakheart: :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Half-nephews: :Stonefur: Great-Great-Half-nieces: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: Great-Great-Great-Half-nephews: :Reedwhisker: :Stormfur: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Great-Great-Half-nieces: :Feathertail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-nephew: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-niece: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree References and Citations Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Loner Category:Males Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters